Romance Novels
by Sir-Shademan
Summary: Roxas, while discovering literature for the first time, finds something even more interesting; sexuality. It doesn't take long for him to unknowingly abuse it and matters get even more confusing when Xion gets involved. Romance, sex and awkwardness ensue!
1. Introduction

**A/N: **Story. Yes. This is a story that is probably going to be fairly fun and fairly intricate.  
Before you start reading, I have a few reservations about Nobodies and Xion (which I won't bore you with) that are required to make this fanfic _work_. So read with an open mind please.  
Oh and, **important note**, this story will be bumped up to M in a chapter or two, so you'd better be up for some...some minor/major smuttiness.

...Just read the fic.  
_Please?_

Thanks :D

* * *

"Last one!" Roxas swung the weapon in his hands through the inky black shadow before him, completely obliterating it; just another boring mission on another boring day in the organization.

On most days, after completing a mission, the nobody would go up to the clock tower for ice cream with two of his fellow organization members, but today he found himself staring up at the tower thinking about just how the heck he'd gotten finished so early. There would be no way that Axel and Xion would be done with their missions by now, so Roxas opted to take a walk across the orange bricks of Twilight town.

He observed the usual shops and residencies that were sprinkled under the eternally setting sun that sat above the town. Today, one certain store stuck out to him. It was one he hadn't seen before. Through the windows he could see shelves with books, not unlike the lexicon held by his late senior Zexion. The building's sign was emblazoned with the symbol of a book as well. Roxas got to thinking about how he'd never opened a book other than his journal before. His curiosity soon got the better of him and he found himself walking through the light blue door into the shop.

The nobody wanted to look through his first book immediately, but the sheer amount of them overwhelmed the boy. He found himself drawn to a thick, heavy blue hardcover book that read, "Theories of Spatial Transfiguration." As his eyes scanned through the first page, he began to find himself very confused. He didn't really understand what he was reading, or why somebody would write this. Roxas wondered what this could possibly be for—what's it's purpose?

It wasn't long before he closed the book and inserted it back into the shelf, deciding to find a different book to look through—maybe one he'd be able to understand.

Roxas bent down to peer at the selection sitting on the very lowest shelf in front of him. The sheer amount of titles made it difficult for him to pick one out to read, so he kept looking, waiting for one to stand out. Eventually, after walking around the store for a few minutes, he came across a tall, metal rack with a collection of very similar looking books. He grabbed one titled "Heat of Passion Beach" and examined it. It had red borders and a picture of a sandy beach on the cover. Xion was always talking about the beach, and he'd see it in his dreams sometimes, so he assumed this would be a good place to start his adventure in reading.

Roxas glanced out the window of the store and up towards the clock tower, noticing that a good half hour had passed, and Axel and Xion would probably be waiting for him shortly. Thus he hastily bought the book with some extra money, and ran off towards the clock tower, picking up some sea salt ice cream on the way there.

When he finally reached the top of the tower, he found that he was completely alone.

"All that rush for nothing, huh?" he scratched his head through his blond hair. "That's fine," he pulled out the book he'd just purchased and opened it to page 1 to commence his reading.

Minutes passed as he absorbed and tried to understand the material. It seemed like it was about a woman named Sarah who was on vacation from her tiring job. Roxas knew about vacations—he'd had Axel explain them to him a few days ago when they weren't assigned any missions.

Apparently she was insecure and nervous all the time, which Roxas didn't quite understand. Feelings were such weird things; there was going to be a lot to ask Axel today.

"This is getting really confusing. How did Zexion get the stuff in these things? I think I understand what's going on but…I just don't get it," the boy sighed and stared off into the sun.

"Hey Roxas," Xion appeared from around the corner. The black haired girl sat beside him, licking her ice cream.

"Oh, Xion!" Roxas looked up from his book and smiled.

"What's that you've got?" the girl peered over his shoulder at the pages in front of him.

"It's a book. There was a shop selling them and I decided to try it."

"How's that?" Xion inquired.

"I don't entirely get it, but I think I'm learning what it's all about," the blond rubbed his eyes, "maybe Axel can explain it."

"If he ever _gets here_," mused Xion in response, giggling.

"Yeah, really," he put the book back and began to focus his attention on the ice cream in his left hand. "Say Xion…"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have any memories of your past life either, right?" Roxas tilted his head as he turned to look at her.

"That's right," the ebon haired girl nodded, putting her ice cream to her lips.

"Does this whole emotion business confuse the heck out of you too?" Roxas wondered. He and Xion were a lot alike in the respect that neither of them had memories prior to their birth and entrance into the organization, not to mention wielding the keyblade.

Xion dangled her feet and looked down, "I try really hard to understand it," she looked back up, smiling, "still don't. Maybe those books will help?"

"Right now they're only confusing the _heck _out of me!" the nobody hung his head in defeat.

"I'm sure you'll get it soon, Roxas," Xion reassured him with a pat on the shoulder.

"Seriously, where's Axel?" he looked down at the town underneath him. "You'd think I'd be able to see that red hair from up here."

Xion lifted her finger to her lips and started giggling again, "He's probably off making sure that everyone has got this or that memorized."

"Probably."

The two sat together and chatted until all that was left of their ice cream was the wooden sticks.

"Guess he isn't coming today...wonder why..." the blond organization member sighed, clearly a bit frustrated.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Xion leaned back. "Man, what a lazy day."

"You're telling me."

"May as well RTC. Gotta rest up right?" she smiled.

"Yeah, may as well." And thus the two entered a corridor of darkness back to the castle and into Proof of Existence where they returned to their respective chambers.

Roxas lay down in his bed, his black coat still on as usual. He looked around at his blank grey room, completely empty except for one table where his new, red book sat; it stood out like a sore thumb—he grabbed it. Flipping the book open to where he'd left off on the clock tower. Sarah was looking at a man from across the hall of her hotel, which he guessed was where she was staying. She found this man attractive, which Roxas wasn't sure whether or not it was something he understood. Attractive meant something appealing, so he figured that what Sarah was feeling was similar to what he felt about being around Axel and Xion—something you like.

Sarah seemed like she was constantly aching, which Roxas found himself sympathizing with. He too had a job that often took a lot out of him. He wanted a vacation like this; he started thinking about how he wanted to go to the beach with Xion and Axel. After some more reading, he got to a part he _really _didn't understand.

Sarah and that man were now on the beach, doing something called "kissing". He'd never seen kissing before—he'd never even heard Axel or anyone mention it. The text also said that she was "hot for him" which was another phrase that only confused him. Puzzled, the boy decided not to read any further before he could ask Axel about this "romance" stuff.

* * *

The next day, Roxas made his way up to the tower after a simple search and destroy mission in Agrabah.

"Axel!" he ran up to his friend and hopped on the ledge next to him, smiling. "Where where you yesterday?"

"Ehhh…had some business," the elder boy playfully shoved Roxas, "none of _your _business!" he grinned.

"Hey! Not cool!" he pushed back, chuckling. "I've been meaning to ask you something…"

"What's that?"

"Tell me about kissing. I know it's when you put your lips on somebody else's lips…but I don't get it," Roxas scratched his head.

Axel rubbed a finger against his left eye, "You sure that's something you need to know about Roxas?"

"Yes, I've been reading this book, and—"

"You're reading books now?"

Roxas shrunk, "Is…that bad?"

The taller organization member found his face in his hands. "Books have a lot of emotion in them," he moved his hands away from his face and only Roxas' shoulders. "It leaves a lot to be desired, and I lot you won't understand."

"But you understand it! You remember, right?" the blond interlocked his fingers, "Could you just answer my questions? _Please?_"

"Well, alright," the nobody sighed. "Kissing is something you do with someone you really like—someone you're really close to."

"You and me?" Roxas tilted his head to the side.

Axel grimaced and started laughing, "No, no no no. You…usually don't do it with someone of the same sex."

"Ohhh…" Roxas bit into his ice cream, nodding.

"Y'know Roxas, even though we can't feel anyone emotions, doesn't mean we can't feel anything. Just so you know not to freak out in case anything weird happens," the red-head explained.

"And what does _that _mean?" the boy exclaimed, exasperated. _'Can anyone ever give me a straight answer?'_

"You'll figure it out eventually."

"Oh _come on_!"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, boring introductory part OVER! Now we can get to the fun stuff. Ehehehe.

...We're all creepy. Review if you want a chapter two! I live off reviews. No seriously.  
See ya next time. Well, I won't SEE you, because this in the internet, so...you will read words that I have written soon. Yeah.


	2. GirlFlesh

**A/N: **Kept you waiting, huh? Get your R&R on...

Well, hopefully nobody will be going zero gear on my anything. I tried my hardest! I'll say more after the story, so enjoy! We're working up to the fun stuff, now!  
Oh and, **important note**: This fic will most likely move up to **M**after this chapter, because there will be some...questionable and reasonably very **explicit **stuff going on. (In other words the fun stuff(In other other words, the only reason you're reading this story xP)) A lot of it. So don't say I didn't warn you. Again.

* * *

Roxas lay in his bed, thinking about what Axel had told him earlier. What did he mean by "you'll figure it out,"? Roxas was thinking to himself as he read further into the novel, waiting for some profound epiphany to occur.

About a quarter into the book, he'd gotten a pretty good visual representation of Sarah. He liked imagining her, he wasn't positive why he found so much joy in it, but for the rest of his read, he played out all the scenes in his mind as he scanned along each line of text. She was at the beach in a swimsuit, which appeared to not really be much clothing. Come to think of it, Roxas had never even seen someone with such little on other than himself. He knew basic anatomy, but that was it; the prospect of Sarah's body became appealing to him. The thought had a certain sting on his body, like he was either really nervous or really hungry. It would've been impossible to explain the attraction he started to feel—not only was Sarah a fictional character, but he had no reason as to _why _he would in a million years be feeling this. He started wondering if this was the "figuring out" Axel had spoke of. If so, he sure was having a tough time with the "figure it out" part.

Roxas put the book down onto his nightstand and rolled onto his side, making the mattress under him squeak rather loudly—it was a creaky bed.

Come to think of it, this wasn't the first time he'd felt like this. He recalled a mission he'd been on back in what he'd appropriately dubbed his "zombie days".

"_What are you looking at? …Oh dream on. It's not gonna happen pipsqueak."_

The boy had been staring at Larxene's body, and he wasn't sure why. The only reason he could come up with was because she was a girl.  
It clicked.

Because she was a _girl_! Sarah is a girl, and Larxene is a girl. So for some reason, he was compelled to look at girls! It was so simple! Roxas smiled smugly, finally figuring himself out. It must be a normal thing, he thought. He figured that was probably the way that it's supposed to be. The boy sighed, realizing by figuring this out, he'd only gotten more questions to spring up in his mind. One thing he knew for sure was that he didn't want to bog down Axel with even more questions, not yet, at least.

There were two things he'd found out. One was that he liked looking at girls, and the other was that you're only supposed to kiss girls. Just how did that whole kissing work anyway?

Roxas flipped over again, face up on his pillow, exhausted from all this critical thinking. "Mission tomorrow," he groaned, shut his eyes, and waited for sleep to whisk him away to morning.

* * *

"This is great! We haven't had a mission together in forever!" Roxas grinned at the red head, skipping through Twilight Town.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty neat, not the biggest fan of these ridiculous reconnaissance missions. It's Twilight Town. What _don't _we know about this place?"

"Well! We just gotta find some heartless hiding spots. Then later we take them out! It's simple," touted Roxas.

Axel looked off to the side, mumbling, "Yeah, but I thought the heartless were _your _job."

"Oh quit being such a fussy fuss," Roxas paused. _'Fussy fuss? What?'_

"Fussy fuss? What?" Axel laughed. "Even nobodies like us aren't _that _lame Roxas. You sure you're one of us?" he raised an eyebrow and playfully smirked.

"Hey! You jerk," the boy turned his back to Axel and poked at a brick wall with his keyblade.

Axel crossed his arms and watched, confused, "Are you sure that's even going to work? I'm pretty sure keys only function correctly when put in _locks. _I don't think that wall is a lock. I think it's a wall."

"I've seen weirder things. Like...an elephant that flies with its ears," Roxas poked harder at the wall, a bit of frustration forming in his expression.

"It still doesn't turn walls into locks."

"Fine! But Saïx isn't going to be too happy that we have nothing to report," the younger member pressed his palms against his eyes.

"It's not like we did anything wrong. You know what? Let's just hang out here for a bit. We can put off RTCing 'till later. Maybe some heartless will show up," Roxas' senior reassured him, patting him gently on the shoulder before leaning against the wall and sliding down it onto the ground.

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't be such a downer," he took a seat beside Axel.

"Technically you shouldn't be anything," Axel replied smugly.

"...Dark," Roxas blinked.

"Sorry, did I hurt your _feelings?_" Axel put his face about half an inch from Roxas' and smiled sarcastically.

"No, but you _definitely _hurt my pretend feelings," they both laughed.

Axel looked up at the sun and winced. It was bright. Really bright, hence the wincing. He started to wonder if the people in this town ever got any sleep. The World That Never Was wasn't all bad; at least Z's were easy to catch. He yawned.

"Tired already?"

"Just bored, you know I don't like these reconnaissance deals," Axel scratched his crimson, spiky head.

"Well I guess that—oh no, I think I caught—" Roxas couldn't stop himself and yawned loudly. Again, they both started laughing.

"It's been a while since we've sat together on anywhere but that clock tower, feels kind of…odd," Axel crossed his arms behind his head.

Roxas laughed. "Y'know, I dreamt last night."

"Oh you're dreaming now? Whenever I get one of those…It's usually something from my human life. What happened?" Axel inquired, turning his eyes to meet his friend's.

"It was about Larxene."

"Larxene? You had a _dream_ about _Larxene_? Sounds more like a nightmare to me," Axel directed his attention at his friend's mouth, which Roxas was lightly biting into. "…What kind of dream was this?" he scooted back.

"I don't remember."

"…You don't?"

"I remember Larxene…And I think there was water. But that's it," the blond smiled innocently.

"Well I sure hope it wasn't…" Axel's voice got softer and softer until the sentence came to a halt.

"Wasn't what?"

"Nothing, nothing," Axel ruffled Roxas' blond hair. "Let's get some ice cream and up to the clock tower. Xion should be showing up."

Roxas grinned, "Sure thing!"

* * *

"Hey Axel, quick question," the nobody trailed his tongue along the length of his ice cream.

"What's that?" Axel took a bite out of his own.

_'He always just bites his…what a waste.' _"Uhh, well, I was only wondering. Do you like to look at girls? I think I like to look at girls," Roxas stared curiously into his senior's eyes.

"I...guess so," he stammered, taken a back. "It's a natural thing for guys, so yes. Being a nobody doesn't exactly stop hormones, anyway..."

"Hormones?"

"…We're not going to get into that," Axel scratched his temple awkwardly. "It's a normal thing to find women attractive."

"Oh! Okay!" the boy grinned.

"Am I missing much?" a black haired girl appeared from around the corner.

"Xion!" both of the boys simultaneously exclaimed.

"There you are," Axel smiled.

"So what're you two chatting about?" smiling, she waved her popsicle in front of her face.

"Just about how Roxas is a goof," the red-head grinned.

"Are not! I am not a goof…" the younger boy pouted.

"You are too a goof, Roxas," Xion put one of her hands on her hip, "you need to work on not being such a goof all the time!"

"Don't gang up on me like that!"

"Oh come on Roxas," Axel's grin turned into a somehow polite smirk, "we're just goofing around."

"You mean_Roxasing_around," Xion added with a giggle.

The blond turned to the girl. "Harsh, Xion." She simply smiled back at him. At the moment that he noticed where it was he was looking. His eyes focused not on her face, but what was beneath it—her neck, collar bone, and the skin around it. He felt drawn to it; it looked…pleasant. A small warming sensation ran throughout him. He wanted to touch it. His hand, as if it had a mind of its own, lifted itself up, facing towards his good, fellow-keyblade-wielding-friend but just as it did, she turned away from him.

"Fine then, I am officially ignoring you. Hmph," the girl crossed her arms, angling down and causing drips from her popsicle to fall to the town beneath them.

"But I didn't even do anything!" Roxas shouted, distressed but almost starting to laugh.

Xion paused. "Good point," she turned back towards him and Axel. "But! I am _very _tired. So! I will be leaving you two," she put her half-eaten popsicle in Roxas' hand, "but you can finish this for me." She smiled and stepped off the ledge, opening a corridor of darkness for herself. She stretched her arms behind her head and yawned before disappearing into the corridor, "Goodnight you guys."

"Oooh, oooh. Rejected," Axel cackled.

Roxas furled his brow.

"Stings, doesn't it?"

"…Shut up, Axel."

* * *

When Roxas got back to his room, he decided not to read anymore into the book; he just wasn't feeling it. And so he slept, and the night turned into day, and his sleep turned into a mission, and the mission turned into running up the steps of the clock tower in Twilight Town, ice cream in hand. It was a repetitive life, but he wasn't complaining. He _couldn't _complain.

He could see Axel and Xion sitting together, chatting and laughing. Roxas squinted at them before approaching the two. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late," he sat down on the ledge in between the two, prompting greetings from the both of them. "Wonderland is…not great," he chuckled.

"Yeah," Xion looked down, dangling her feet back and forth over the town that sat below the trio. "That drink stuff tastes nasty, too."

Axel interjected, "The minimizing stuff? Agreed."

"Sorry about running off so hastily yesterday," the girl looked up and made a toothy smile at Roxas, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'll be glad to eat half of your ice cream for you if you want to be fair," she winked and the smile quickly became a grin.

However, Roxas found himself, again, deeply, deeply distracted by the soft flesh that her coat exposed. Again, Roxas wanted to touch it, like that guy had touched Sarah. "Yeah..." The warming sensation returned, and he felt drawn to it again, he didn't exactly understand it, but at the moment, it was something he couldn't do without. Slowly, his hand reached up and pressed two fingers to her collar bone, and pressed his palm down. Xion blinked in response.

"Roxas?"

He was captivated by her skin, and he didn't know any better. His hand subtly moved down and pinched the zipper of her coat in between his thumb and index fingers and began to gently tug, while Xion sat there staring at him, confused as to just what exactly he was doing; she had no more knowledge of these things than he did.

"Roxas, what're you doing?" Xion raised an eyebrow and fluttered her eyelashes.

There was a tightness in the blond's lower stomach. "Uhm..."

"Ahem, Roxas," he felt something squeeze his left shoulder. It was Axel. "You feeling okay?" the older boy removed Roxas' hand from Xion.

"...I think," he ruffled his own hair and shoved his popsicle into his mouth.

Xion put the tip of her finger between her lips, completely oblivious to what had just happened. "Well, I need some rest; Saïx says I have a really big job to do tomorrow...Later!" Xion quickly disappearing into darkness, smiling.

"..."

"..."

"Friend," Axel patted his junior on the back, "I'm going to do us both a favor, and we're not going to mention this again, alright?"

"Why?" the younger boy leaned forward and pegged his eyes.

"You'll figure it out."

"I will?"

"God I hope so."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay! I hope you liked this chapter! Remember to review if you want a chapter three! I feed on reviews, without them my body would decay like that dude from that thing. Oh and trust me, _you want a chapter 3._  
Hope to be posting more for you soon!

Oh did the fancy lawyer people want some sort of disclaimer at the top about me not owning Kingdom Hearts? Well, I think it's pretty obvious I don't. ...Or maybe I'm secretly Tetsuya Nomura!!!  
...Probably not.


	3. Kisses

We're getting there guys, I promise x)  
R&R, kay? :

* * *

"_Tak…Tak…Tak…Tak…"_

A soft thump repeated over and over again, like an endless loop behind Roxas' wall. He groaned and rolled back and forth. The noise kept getting louder and faster, and he couldn't fall asleep because of it. The banging that drowned out of his pure white walls was too much, and he sat up, clearly frustrated. The boy slammed his palm onto the cover of his book, resulting in a loud bang of his own. He couldn't take not getting to sleep, he _hated_ being tired, but he just couldn't figure out who the heck it was that was making such a racket. The blond groaned even louder and picked up his copy of "Heat on Passion Beach" and stared at the sandy beach on the cover. He wanted to read it, but was well aware the chance of being able to concentrate with the banging drown ringing out of his wall was slim to none. Roxas slammed the book back onto the purple, wooden nightstand and bit his lower lip, driving his face into his pillow and curling it around his ears.

And thus the poor kid waited and waited and waited for the sandman to take him off to the wondrous, peaceful land of sleep. The banging continued throughout the night, but after about an hour and a half would eventually fade away; his eyes finally began waver and shut themselves in sleep for the rest of the night, so tired that there was no question he'd be able to snooze throughout the rest of the duration that the noise was ringing. Roxas just hoped that this wouldn't become a normal thing; he copied Axel's phrase, thinking _'God I hope so.'_

In the hours of his slumber, his mind began putting a dream together for him. The boy stood on a large, stained glass floor made up of what looked like hundreds or possibly thousands of different colors with a abysmal black sky overhead. In the distance he saw a figure donning the signature organization coat. All that he could make out was the man's blue hair and instantly he was sure that it was Saïx. In Saïx's hand was his claymore, which he held in a reverse grip, with the rounded but bladed end facing downwards. Slowly he lifted it and let it drop, sending out the same ringing sound that filled the boy's room. Saïx picked it back up, and repeated the process.

Roxas began to wander towards his blue haired senior; he called out to him, asking what he was doing here. Saïx merely chuckled and continued to slam his claymore into the ground. As the blond got closer and closer, another figure came into his vision, standing directly behind Saïx. There was no mistake, it was definitely Xion. Roxas called out to her this time and asked for her to tell him what was going on. She replied only with a whimper. The girl was covered in a cold sweat; her skin was pale, and her breathing heavy. She could only mutter out Roxas' name in between her panting—she sounded like she was choking on something. Alarmed, Roxas sprinted towards her, only to be knocked back by Saïx who wore a malicious grin on his face; his teeth glinted in the darkness. Roxas felt frantic, as if all of a sudden this was a matter of life and death and terrible unspeakable things were about to happen; he went weak in the knees. The boy started to beg him what to tell him what was going on. Saïx opened his mouth and started to speak, but all of his speech was drowned out by the banging until he heard a loud crack. The floor broke open and he fell.

"Ugh!" Roxas' eyes all but _ripped _themselves open. "That…was…a dream," he coughed. He looked around in silence; the infernal noise had stopped, and for that, he was thankful. Cautiously, he got out of his bed and exited through Proof of Existence. "…Time for my mission."

* * *

"Good morning, Roxas," Saïx spoke up coldly to the boy as he flipped through a manila folder that most likely contained a ton of mission information.

"Mission, please," Roxas nodded his blond head.

"Today's mission…" he picked a sheet of paper out of the folder and scanned across it. "Today Roxas, I'm giving you a much different mission from what you usually do," he continued to dig around in the folder, pulling out a packet of white paper filled with boxes and numbers.

"Okay," Roxas nodded, "what is it?"

"I need you to compile a report on the various heartless you've encountered, and organize them in relevance to the hearts that each type contains, from strongest to weakest," Saïx handed the papers over to the boy. "You will be working with the puppet on this assignment. It should be here any minute," he looked down and squinted yellow eyes at Roxas scowling at him; Saïx faked a chuckle and shooed the boy off.

Roxas grumbled and turned away from the man, looking out for his friend Xion. He'd never had a mission where he didn't have to go out into battle. It was a little exciting, and made him a little nervous; the only writing he'd ever done was in his journal.

Eventually she showed up and they went back to Roxas' quarters where they began to write their report. Xion looked through the various reports on the heartless and read them off to Roxas, who then would write down the classifications he saw fit—with input from Xion, of course.

"Roxas, this is making me feel a lot more tired than missions that involve _actual_ work," the girl layed her fragile frame back onto her friend's bed, letting loose a soft murmur. "Tired…"

"We gotta finish…I don't want Saïx giving either of us anymore grief," Roxas scribbled down another report frantically. "This is taking way too long."

"We can slack off a bit!" she pinched her fingers in front of her face, "just a bit!"

The blond scratched his head, "You've been hanging out with Demyx lately, haven't you?"

She muffled a giggle, "Perhaps he's rubbed off on me a little…" the sheer ludicrousness of the statement was enough to keep her from continuing to muffle her laughter.

"_Rubbed off…I've heard that before," _he shook his head. "I guess I can take a little break," he got up and plopped down next to her.

"So…"

"So…"

"How about them…organization members?' Xion smiled and tried not to start laughing at another ridiculous sentence.

Roxas chuckled softly. "Yeah, how about them."

"You know, we're really not getting much work done," Roxas blinked his eyes, snapping himself out of the trance he and Xion had seemed to be in for the last few minutes.

"Nope, we'll get to it though,' she rolled on to her stomach and stretched out her am towards Roxas' bed stand, grabbing the novel off it and opening it up in front of her. "How's this thing going?"

"I haven't read it in a while. A lot of the stuff going on really confuses me."

"Yeah? Like what?" she placed the book down at her side and pushed herself upright with her arms.

"Well, there's this thing called kissing…and it's…good? I guess? I really don't get it," Roxas tilted his head back and sighed. "Maybe I should give up on it."

"Kissing huh? What's that?" she leaned forward inquisitively.

Roxas twiddled his index fingers and looked up thoughtfully, "It's a thing you do with someone of the other gender. So like you and me. And you put your lips on the other person's lips. And that's it, I guess."

"Oh. Why?"

"What I've gathered is that it feels good, that's about all I know," Roxas took the book from Xion's side, flipped to a certain page, and began to read aloud _"The two leaned closer and closer and softly press their lips together."  
_  
"That's interesting," Xion ran her hand through her hair, "I kind of see why you're confused. Must be the whole no hearts thing…"

"Yeah…" Roxas looked down.

"You wanna try it?" She seemed to beam as she asked.

"Huh! Really? I mean…I guess…I mean…" the blond felt a small, barely noticeable heat in his cheeks that he didn't understand. Now this stupid book was wreaking havoc on his body too.

"Maybe it'll help you understand it a bit better…and if you can only do it with a girl…" Xion rolled her hand.

"Yeah, I guess you're right!" the boy positioned himself so his face was opposite to hers.

They looked at each other in an awkward silence.

"So…um…do we…go? Or…" Xion stammered.

"Umm…"

"Like…do we do it at the same time? Or do you come to me? Or do I come to you?" she was looking around the room as she talked, obviously feeling something.

"I think we go at the same time...so, go." The two moved towards each other, eyes wide open, certainly not moving forward with any sluggishness. They promptly slammed their fore heads into one another.

"_Ow! _Jeez!" Xion squeaked and put her hand over her forehead; Roxas just leaned back and winced."Um…Sorry. Maybe we should try it slower?"

"Good idea," Roxas remarked, and again, they moved towards each other, this time slowly until they both stopped moving.  
"Uh, Roxas."

"Yeah?"

"Your nose is in the way."

"Oh."

Xion paused and started laughing.

"Wh-what?" Roxas stuttered, his nose still bumped against Xion's. He felt a small pit open up in his stomach. _'Urk…'_

"You look silly this close up, sorry, go on, go on," she smiled.

Roxas tilted his head slightly, ignoring the growing pain in his abdomen, and moved a few inches in, putting his lips against Xion's. They were touching, but that was all—hardly what you could call kissing. Roxas however, thought he kind it spot on. After holding it for a few seconds, he began to wonder what all of the buzz was about whenever they did it in the book.

Xion's eyes began to glance around the room, obviously unphased. She retreated her face from Roxas'. "Is that all?"

"I guess so…I don't see what the big deal is—maybe I'm just not doing it right…" feeling slightly discouraged, he scootched towards her again. She opened her mouth to say something, but by that time his lips had already reached hers, sandwiching his upper lip between hers, and her lower lip between his—they became completely still.

"…"

"…"

Xion moved Roxas' face off hers. "I think we're missing something. This _can't _be it, can it? I don't mean to be a bother, but I'm kind of unsatisfied…"

"Sorry, I guess it's something that we just can't get. Let's get back to those reports, then. We've wasted too—"

"One second! Let me try it!" The bon haired girl grinned, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Roxas nodded. "Okay."

The feeling in his gut got sharper and sharper as she advanced towards him on the bed, moving forward on her hands and knees. His body felt tight; something about the way she was moving set him off in some way. He clenched his fists at his side while she gently placed her gloved hands on the sides of his head. She extended her neck forward and softly put her lips over Roxas' gently applying pressure to his lips with her own pushing forward against him, still holding his head steady. It felt soft and warm and wet and _good_. Roxas pushed back and let out a quiet but audible moan of approval. Xion had definitely, _definitely _gotten it right.

"How was that?" the girl pulled back and subtly licked her lips, absolutely glowing.

"Good…" Roxas's began to feel like it was burning, slowly his breaths became uneven and his eyes unsteady._'This is probably what Sarah seems to always be feeling…Oh jeez…Maybe learning about some more things isn't such a terrible idea…' _

"Mmf, yeah, it felt…right," she giggled. "Did it help?"

"_Yes!_" Roxas blurted out without thinking

"Oh! Good!" she stood up and put her hands on her hips in a pose of accomplishment. "Back to work!"

"Right…Report…Right…"

They went on detailing the specifics of the heartless on various sheets of paper, never mentioned what had just happened a little while ago. Hearts Released, Classification, Difficulty, all those buzz words meant nothing to Roxas right now—there was only one thing on his mind at the moment.

'_Maybe she'll want to try it again if I ask…Nah…she probably wouldn't want to. Or maybe…no, no, well…ugh. I feel sick," _the boy thought to himself as he tapped his pencil against a stack of papers he'd finished.

"Hey Roxas!" Xion pressed her torso against his back and dangled a cluster of forms in front of his face. "I'm doooone!" She cackled almost manically. "How about you?"

"Yeah, just..." he checked off a box and looked up. "There, _now_ I'm done."

"Great!" the girl got off him and perched herself on a chair adjacent to Roxas'. "Soooo," she closed one eye and pursed her lips, "we can go to bed?"

"I think so. Do you want to go and get some ice cream?" there was a touch of uneasiness in the tone of his voice.

"Hm," Xion's deep blue eyes rolled upwards. "No thanks, I don't think I could hold onto the stick if I tried," she held her hand up limp. "See?"

Roxas nodded and waved goodbye, hiding the fact that he was absolutely dying to get another soft, gentle kiss from her. He thought about it for a second and started to wonder if it was even better than eating ice cream. He'd decided he'd have to do it again to be sure.

"See ya!" Xion walked backwards into a corridor of darkness, waving and smiling.

The blond smiled and waved until she was completely gone. He then got down onto his bed and picked up the novel. After that kiss, learning some more stuff from this book definitely wasn't a bad idea. Maybe he could even show Xion! _'Hopefully it felt as good for her as it did for me...'_

The boy found his place and began reading. For a few pages, it was just Sarah talking about the things this guy made her feel; warm, loved, happy, wanted, sexy. He blinked at the last word, it was the only one that he didn't know the meaning of. Roxas _wanted _to add it to the list of things to ask Axel, but lately he'd got the impression that Axel was tired of Roxas asking him these type of things. Ultimately he decided that he would find some way to figure it out himself regardless of how big and undertaking it might be.

Roxas read on and the actions Sarah was doing became more and more outlandish. She was kissing this guy, and just as Roxas thought he had kissing down, the book decided to throw a wrench into that and apparently you have to use your tongue too. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Ugh, so confusing..." he snapped the book shut. At this rate, he was never going to finish it. But all hope wasn't quite lost yet, he figured he could get Xion to figure it out with him, which after today, wouldn't be the worst idea.

He rolled onto his back, "And what does sexy mean?" the boy sighed. "Maybe, maybe if I say the word enough, I'll spring a memory from my human life and figure it out! Oh man, I'm brilliant!" Grinning to himself, he opened his mouth and spoke out quietly, "Sexy. Sexy, sexy, sexy, sexy, sexy. Sexy, sexy. Sexy. Sexy, sexy, sexy. Seh-ck-see. Sexy. Sexy! Sexy, sexy sexy? Sexy...sexy...sexy...sexy..."

"..."

"..."

"Darn."


	4. Take Off Your Gloves

A/N: It'll happen eventually. Just try to trust me. (No, don't.)

* * *

"Definitely not!"

"Of course."

"But why?"

"Because!"

"…Our conversations really don't have too much substance these days, do they?"

"Have they ever, Xion?" Axel gave the girl a look; she rolled her eyes in reply.

"Yeah yeah, I've got it memorized," she giggled under her breath.

"Y'know Xion, that joke is going to get old real soon," he knocked his feet against the ledge of the clock tower, pulling on one of his head's many red spikes.

"So is your silly catch-phrase!"

"You don't know nothin' about my catch phrase!"

"You don't know nothin' about how negatives work!"

"Since when did you become a language and grammar expert!"

"I file reports."

"Oh."

The two stared at each other awkwardly before both of them glanced to the left.

"Roxas," Xion spoke up with a hearty smile, "why aren't you participating?"

"Still buried in that book are you? And…when did I start sitting in the middle?"

"I don't know…" There was a large dose of distraction in Roxas' voice. He was thoroughly focused on the words on the page in front of him, completely tuned out from his semi-bickering friends and the big red setting sun.

"What? You don't like it? Well, you could always scoot over and sit on my lap!" The taller boy joked.

"That's not how it works, Axel," he replied flatly.

"That's not how…what works?" Axel blinked.

Xion was leaned over Axel, listening inquisitively. "Huuuh?"

"You know, lap sitting," The blonde boy flipped a page—he still hadn't looked up.

"…A-and…" Axel tried not to start laughing. Surprisingly, he succeeded. "And how _does_ lap sitting work?"

"Girls are supposed to sit in boy's laps. Not boy and boys." Roxas nodded adamantly.

The blunt, flat way Roxas said it made Axel burst out laughing. "Okay then Mr. Expert. I'll follow the rules."

Roxas' eyes _still _hadn't left the book. He reached his hand up and gave Axel a thumbs up without looking.

The redhead swiftly lifted Xion up onto his lap. "There we go!"

"Oh. Neat! This is way more comfy than the stone on the ledge!" Xion made a toothy grin.

Roxas finally looked up and them and blinked. "…Huh…"

"What is it Roxas? Feeling a little jealous?" Axel slyly cocked an eyebrow at his shorter, younger pal.

A smile crept onto Roxas' until-now-stoic face. "Nah."  
The smile became a full grin. "I'm only pretending."

All three laughed simultaneously.

* * *

"He's kind of a runt. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I don't…I don't…Well…Yeah, he's short…but…" Xion raised her index finger to the corner of her lips, "that sounds kind of…rude?"

"Well I guess if you want to be technical about it, Poppet. But that's not really what I mean," the older, eye-patch clad man gave her a look.

The girl awkwardly wiggled further into the couch the two were lounging on, albeit awkwardly. "…C-could you not…look at me like that?" The two were sitting in the grey room. Possibly the most bland room in all of existence. In the other corners of the room, Demyx was thrashing away at his sitar, and Luxord was playing solitaire at a table. Clearly everyone got done with work early.  
…If they did any at all, that is.

"What? You got a problem with the eye patch?" Xigbar spoke with a harmless, carefree tone. "Funny story, not willing to talk about it."

"O-okay…" Xion tried her best to tune out of the conversation. Of all her superiors, Xigbar crept her out the most. Something about the way he always seemed to look at her—not to mention 'Poppet' sent small chills down her spine. _'Roxas…Axel…Someone rescue me…Pleeease…'  
_  
Not much time had to pass before she heard the footsteps of her savior clattering closer and closer to the room. Xion lit up. "Roxas!" She waved.

Xigbar glanced towards the approaching boy. "Speaking of the little guy…"

"Oh, hi Xion," Roxas walked up to the couch and stood in front of the two like a stone statue.

"What, no hello to your old uncle Xigbar?" he squinted at Roxas. "Fine, go ahead, take a seat, I've got a killer story to tell!"

Xion's blue eyes quickly filled with fear. "Um, no! I mean…Roxas and I…we have…I have to help him with a thing! Yeah!"

The naïve blonde tilted his head in confusion. "What thing?"

"You know…the _thing," _Xion tried to give Roxas the obvious message through eye movement.

"I do not," needless to say, he didn't get it. Roxas never quite grasped social concepts quite the way everyone else was able to.

Xion sighed, "Well I'll just have t—"The girl was cut off by Xigbar grabbing her and pushing her up to her feet.

"Okay okay, I get the point. You two play nice now!" The older man adjusted the strap of his ebon eye-patch, "But not…too much fun, y'hear?" He gave off a sly smirk towards Roxas.

Roxas blinked in response. "…I still don't get it."

* * *

"Roxas…You are like, the best friend ever," Xion tossed her body limply onto the boy's bed, "But sometimes, you are _sooo _dense!" she giggled.

"…Am not." Roxas' eyes smoothly looked around his room. "Maybe a little. You're better at soaking this stuff up than I am."

"No worries!" Xion gave him a thumbs-up. "I gotcha!"

Roxas nodded and laid back on the bed next to the girl.

"I'm telling you…Xigbar gives me some major creeps…Always looking at me all…creepy like," she squeezed and played with a lock of ebon hair as she spoke.

"Poppet," Roxas grinned smugly at her.

Xion turned her head to him and cocked an eyebrow.

"What? I like it! I think you got the best nickname. I'm jealous!"

"As if you could feel jealous!" she giggled.

"Well, yeah…You're right," the boy cupped his chin thoughtfully, "I suppose then, it's a mystery!"

They smiled at each other, and a surprisingly non-awkward silence became apparent; about a minute passed before Xion spoke up. "Roxas?" she waved her hand around in front of his face, her coat's sleeve flopping around as she did so.

The boy found himself staring down the neckline of Xion's coat—captivated. _'…I get it now…'_

"Roxas…" she placed her hand over her chest. "What are you…looking at?" The girl shifted her body around, still laying facing Roxas. "Am I—"at this point, she was close enough to feel Roxas' breath tickling her lips. Quickly overcome by the simple stimulation, she felt a heat growing in her cheeks. She let out a small whimper.

"You're red," Roxas whispered quietly and bluntly, a certain suaveness in the tone of his voice.

"M-my face?" Roxas' breath continued driving the girl wild; she shifted around again.

The blond nodded. "Xion, could I…try something again?"

Immediately, and almost instinctively or subconsciously, Xion voiced her approval through a meek "Mhm." Feeling paralyzed by his breath, she closed her eyes and let Roxas move closer. Nearly shaking with anticipation and overwhelmed by unfamiliar feelings, she let out small, consecutive sighs in waiting.

Roxas took his time, spending a few seconds each time he moved closer to marvel at the girl laying in front of him. He pondered the way she made him feel for a long time, but only now had he found a name for those feelings—how to interpret them. Finally, he connected himself to her through the soft, moist action of kissing. Improving on the last time he tried it with her, he gently pulled back on her lower lip before withdrawing a few centimeters back. Upon doing so, Xion slowly opened her eyes—they were glassy and tame; making her look like a whole different girl and yet exactly the same.

"Oh wow…R-roxas…this is…really…" she was finding it hard to piece together a coherent sentence. She tilted her head back and groaned, "Very, very, very…good. I…I like…I like to kiss you, Roxas…"

"Well, there's actually a bit more to it…if you want to…to ehm, keep going," Roxas replied, his tone sounding very coy.

Hearing that there was even more to this wonderful act, Xion found herself pleased and promptly rolled onto her back, stretching out her arms. "Yes, please," she looked at him, eyes lustrous, face flushed. "I'm all yours."

Watching her, Roxas' breath became uneven and he felt his pants getting more and more uncomfortable. The boy quietly positioned himself over Xion's petite frame, the leather of their coats rubbed against each other as he moved. "Xion…I think you look really good right now," he sputtered out before lowering his head down for another kiss. This one was the same as the previous, except after a second passed, he began to subtly run his tongue over her lips.

Xion, oblivious as to what to do, simply laid there, fingers and toes curling up.

"Mmf," Roxas pulled back, "um, here, let me help…" He repeated his actions as before, but used one hand to cup Xion's chin and slowly open her jaw for her, enough so that Roxas could slip his tongue into her mouth and begin treading it along her own.

It was official. That book was the best thing to ever happen to him.

She followed his lead and played around with his tongue in her mouth. Her hands pressed against his ribs and fingered each of them carefully. Her mind blanked out, this was all that was important. This new sensation—touch.

More was all that she wanted, and that was what she got. His hand still on her chin, her moved her face to the side and began kissing her neck. Each soft touch of his lips drew out more of her breathe; each gentle suckle made her teeth grip onto her lower lip a bit tighter; each playful nibble made her eyes wince with surprise and pleasure and her body flush a bit more.

Absolutely intoxicating. Those were the only words that could possibly describe the feeling. As his hands brushed her cheeks and his lips kissed her over and over, it only intensified the feeling. Intensified the mysterious burning under her coat, under her skin.

"Roxas…"

"Xion?"

"Take off your gloves."

"Huh?"

"…Take them off, please…" the girl's hand gingerly gripped onto the zipper and slowly pulled it down just a bit, opening it up slightly.

He did as she said and discarded the gloves to the side of the bed. In response, Xion grabbed his left wrist, placing his palm under her collarbone—pressing it to the skin.

More warm sensations…more feeble sighs. "…_Yes_…"


End file.
